OP Sight
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy, blind since birth, sees the world, his crew, and his brothers for the very first time. After!Timeskip Alive!Ace&Sabo


**Just a short one-shot on what if Luffy was blind.**

 **Notes:** _After Timeskip; Alive!Ace &Sabo_

 **Summary:** _Monkey D. Luffy, blind since birth, sees the world, his crew, and his brothers for the very first time._

"Chopper, how much longer?" whined Luffy.

They were on their way to the next island. When Nami said that it'll take a while before they get there, Chopper cheered and told the whole crew the good news since he hadn't the time to before. Good timing too when both Ace and Sabo came by to visit just as he was about to tell them. Their blind captain will finally be able to see! Everyone was skeptical at first but after an explanation of how Chopper had gained a lot of medical knowledge during their 2 year separation, they were just as excited as their captain who has been blind since _birth._

Being a pirate and blind at the same time, it would be considered impossible. Luffy was able to compensate for that with his heightened senses and a powerful Observation Haki that he unlocked when he was very young. You wouldn't know he was blind until he told you and showed you his blank eyes which he often kept hidden beneath his straw hat.

Getting no response from the reindeer, Luffy pouted and leaned back in his chair. They were all gathered in the galley watching Chopper expectantly do his work. It has been hours since he started and they showed no signs of restlessness. The reindeer had already finished with his right eye and it was now covered with an eye patch. He put down the tools he worked on and covered his eye with a hand.

"Well Chopper?" Nami said, barely holding in her excitement.

"I'm going to remove the patch from his eye and wait for a few seconds for his eyes to get used to light." Chopper said.

"Oh oh oh! Hurry up I want to see my friends! I want to see meat!" Luffy jumped in his chair.

"Ah, don't move around too much Luffy!" Chopper said.

"Idiot," muttered Ace. Sabo chuckled beside him.

Just as he said, he removed the eye patch and then covered both his eyes with a hand. Chopper could feel Luffy blinking before the captain raised his hands to slowly put his furry hand down. The galley was too silent for Luffy's comfort but he didn't care because of the bright light that entered his vision.

"C-can you see us?" Chopper said.

Blinking a few times, he took in the sight. It was awesome, nothing that he'd ever imagined or heard of! His jaw slacked. So this were the shapes of the things he touched. And they had what they called _colour_! A lot of people tried to describe to him what colour was ever since he was small and he could not get an idea what it was. Only that the shapes had it. Colour was indescribable but he could see it clearly now! He guessed each colour around the room, green being the easiest because he heard multiple times from his cook that his swordsman was apparently a green haired marimo. A giant smile started to form.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. Without a word he dashed out of the room and looked at his ship. It was fantastic and big! He tripped over the stairs and went to look over the railing, there was the ocean with its beautiful sapphire waves underneath him. "This is the ocean…" His face then felt hot.

"That's the sun…" He looked up only to see the sun about to set on the horizon, casting an array of colours onto the sky. "That's the sky…"

On the other side, he saw his first star ever. "And that's a star right?"

He heard a familiar flutter and looked up at his jolly roger, "That's our pirate flag…"

Luffy took the straw hat from behind his neck and held it in front of his face. He smiled.

Everyone had followed him outside to the deck. He turned around to see each person. 3 from his crew didn't look like the others but he didn't care. Whether they were supposed to be weird, he didn't know that. For all of the faces he saw, he could only say was cool. He could tell which one's which from their descriptions (which was provided by the crew/brothers themselves), and auras. He smiled and pointed at each one.

"Zoro." He smirked.

"Nami," She wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

"Usopp," He grinned and rubbed his long nose.

"Sanji," He lit a cigarette and muttered, "Idiot captain."

"Chopper," He cheered happily. It worked!

"Robin," She smiled softly.

"Franky," He had his back turned however it didn't do much to hide him crying. "I'm not crying damnit!"

"Brook," He tilted his hat in greetings, tears also evident in his eyes. _(Not that he had any Yoho!)_

"Ace and Sabo…" Both of them tackled him to a tight hug. Franky, deciding that the crew shouldn't be left out; he took the rest of them in his huge arms and hugged them all a little too tight. Nevertheless, Luffy laughed as tears started to come out his eyes.

"And this is my family."

 **END**

 **Being able to see is a blessing in itself. :)**


End file.
